


No Surrender, No Retreat

by SciFy_Geek



Series: Celestria [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Galactic War, Pirates, Science Fiction, Space Pirates, reader is main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFy_Geek/pseuds/SciFy_Geek
Summary: This story is set at roughly the same time as the first story in this series.You are a Space Pirate, trying to save your planet from destruction.*Sorry I'm still not good with summary's*
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Reader
Series: Celestria [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632139
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

A black sleek spear tip shaped spaceship races through the light blue and white sea of Quantum-space, Unique patterns plays out on the ship’s hull as it speeds through the realm. 

Inside the spaceship the deafening whine from the engines can be heard throughout the vessel as they are pushed beyond their safe limits. The stress of the speed causes the ship shake almost violently.  
The main bridge is busier than normal. All the consoles in the half circle bridge have people around them monitoring every part of the ship’s systems.  
Along the flat back wall the captain’s and X.O's chairs were empty, the lift to the left of the chairs opening and closing as people entered or left the bridge. To the right of the chairs the grate to the service crawl space was open as technicians worked on the wires and circuitry that ran like veins throughout the ship.  
On the left curved wall both the science and AI computer consoles were in use by half a dozen people trying to make sure the ship did not blow up.  
On the right curved wall five people were watching the monitors on the sensor console for the enemy. Only the weapons console had one person on it, waiting and watching, in case the enemy was to attack.  
\-------------------------  
I walk back and forth in the half-circle bridge, my eyes going from one console to the next as I take in the status of my ship.  
“What is the status of long-range communications?” I yell over the noise at my second in command ‘Pugsley’. “We may not make it in one piece at the rate we’re going.”

“Engineering says the Nexus is shot all to hell. It will take at least three days to repair in space or twelve hours at a space dock,” Pugsley yells back while looking at the read-out on the AI computer console.

“Shit, neither of those options are any good at this point,” I say to myself, as I shake my head. “We just have to hope that we make it close enough to Home-World to use our short-range comms, before we break up.”

“Five minutes till we can jump to normal space,” Taliea our pilot yells.  
Suddenly the ship shudders violently, throwing the crew everywhere. Klaxons ring out. “Hole breach on deck two, emergency force-fields online,” announces the computer, amidst the sound of the Klaxons.


	2. Chapter 2

“How bad is it?” I ask Pugsley.

“The emergency force-fields came online just in time. We didn’t lose anyone, sick bay reports twelve wounded, non-critical.”

“Thank the goddess, but we still have three minutes left before we’re in range,” I sigh. “Have all crew members move to the centre of the ship, and close the bulkheads around the ship’s outer walls. That should give us more time, and hopefully we won’t lose anyone.”

“You haven’t lost anyone yet since you took command, Mi Amor,” my wife Wednesday says as she is walking up behind me, her silver-tinted wings play out a rainbow of colours as they are glistening in the artificial sunlights.

“I’ve been careful not to put the crew in unnecessary danger,” I say, “but this time it can’t be helped. We have to warn Home-World the enemy armada is only forty minutes behind us at this speed.”

“A minute-forty until we’re in communications range with Home-world,” the AI announces.

“Do you think the Empress’s High Council will listen to us? We are pirates after all,” Wednesday asks.  
“Officially the High Council has told the public their space force is trying to catch us. Unofficially they get paid twenty per cent of our take, we just have too much dirt on them. Anyway the enemy have destroyed almost every world in the western spiral arm for their resources. If they’re smart, they’ll listen,” I respond.  
“Smart Politicians,” Pugsley laughs. “Isn’t that an oxymoron? Like Military Intelligence”

A loud explosion suddenly rips through the ship and all the electronics start flickering before expiring, plunging the whole ship into silent darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

“Report,” I yell, just as the back-up generator kicks to life and the back-up lights flicker on.  
“We have a ship-wide power loss, internal communication is down and the AI is offline. At the moment we’re dead in space,” Pugsley reports. “The back-up generators are on-line and are powering the emergency lights, life support, and the artificial gravity generators.”

“Shit! Pugsley, I need you to go down to engineering and see what’s happening”, I say as I slowly get up off the floor. “We don’t have long until the armada flies past us. We were forty minutes in front of them but since we’re dead in space they’ll pass us in at least fifteen to twenty minutes.”

“Great! With the elevators down I’ll have to crawl through the service tunnels,” Pugsley mutters as his gills move rapidly within his neck tank and a light mauve tinge moves over his green body revealing his unhappiness over having to crawl eight decks down to engineering.

“You know we have more problems than the armada flying past. With no power to the engines, we’ll be pulled along with the quantum-space currents,” I declare. “We could end up anywhere and without quantum-space Beacons, if we warp back into normal space we could warp into a sun, a planet, or any other type of celestial body!”

“I know but hopefully we won’t drift too far off the Beacons. With everything offline, we don’t know what is happening outside. We may already be off the quantum-space Beacons and, as you know, any ship that gets lost in quantum-space has never been seen again,” Pugsley says as he starts crawling into the service tunnel.

I turn to a security soldier. “Sergeant Johnson, I need you and four of your officers to get into spacesuits and go outside. See if you can spot the enemy. Also grab an engineer or two to look over the hull.”

“Aye Captain,” says the soldier as he salutes and then walks towards the service tunnel, looking for some of his fellow officers on the lower decks.

Turning to the bridge crew, I draw everyone’s attention to the situation at hand. “OK everyone, we have a lot to do and not much time to do it in.”

“Taliea, see if you can reroute some of the backup power to docking thrusters. That should at least keep us in one spot long enough for engineering to get main power back online.”  
“Aye Cap,” Taliea said as she gets out of the pilot’s chair, opens a service hatch in the floor beside her and disappears down the tunnel.  
A few moments later the lights to the Helm come online then flicker off. Jumping out of the tunnel, Taliea hits the panel with her palm and it flickers to life. Smiling she gets into her chair and then starts reprograming the helm to keep them from moving in the quantum-space currents.

Wednesday turns to me, “I swear that android is getting more human each day.”

“Tell me about it. I saw her the other day practising kissing in the restroom mirror. She stopped when she saw me.”

“Aw, our little android is growing up,” my wife laughs.

Taliea turns towards me, “Captain I’ve reprogramed the helm to keep us in one place but we’ve only got enough power for twenty-five minutes.”

“Thanks, Taliea, hopefully the main power is on by then.” Turning to my wife I whisper, “Do you think she heard us?”

“Yes, I did,” Taliea replied. “Super hearing! I don’t mind people talking about me like that. It makes me feel more human.”

“Um, no problem,” I reply, turning to Wednesday and I give her an awkward smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Seventeen minutes after sending Sergeant Johnson outside one of his soldiers crawls out of the service tunnel, “Captain, we’ve spotted the enemy. It looks as if they haven’t seen us or they don’t care.”

“Thank you, Corporal,” I reply, just as the main lights and control panels flicker back on-line.

The internal ship’s communications crackle. “This is Engineering We have main power, sensors and quantum-space jump engines are back on-line, sub-light engines are at sixty per cent, weapons are destroyed and shield’s emitters are at thirty per cent.”

I switch on the microphone to the internal comms. “Thanks Chief. Sargent Johnson, I want you and your team to return to the ship.”  
“Yes, Captain,” Sargent Johnson replies over the comms.

“Navigation, can you still pick up the quantum-space Beacons on sensors?”  
“Yes captain. I’m picking up one at least two hundred and thirty-eight thousand kilometres on our port-side.”  
“Set course to the Beacon, then set the Beacon signal for the Home-World, as fast as the sub-light engines can go.”  
“Yes captain, setting a course to the Beacon,” the navigation officer Charles Pressly replies. “Pilot, follow set course to beacon, speed at fifteen per cent of light-speed, then follow quantum-space Beacon signal to Home-World sixty per cent of light speed.”  
“Course laid in to beckon, light-speed engines to fifteen per cent,” replied Taliea. “Five minutes to Home-World.”

The Ship limps painfully, slowly, through quantum-space. The main engines now and then flare, go out, then come back on-line; sparks arc across the hull. It feels as if the ship is on its last legs, so in my head a plan was forming, a plan that would hurt deeply but there was no choice.


	5. Chapter 5

“We have reached the co-ordinates to Home-World,” Charles Pressly yells out.  
“Very good,” I reply. “Jump to normal space.”

In front of the ship. a dark blue vortex opens in the swirling light blue and white cloud of quantum-space. Through the middle of the vortex the blue-green of their world can be seen.  
Looking at the main screen I can see the enemy’s grey ships surrounding my world, I can see the green lights of their plasma weapons streaking through the blackness of space and  
explosions on the surface.

“We’re too late,” Wednesday gasps, her hand in front of her mouth, tears streaming down her face.  
Looking at the faces my crew I make the decision.  
I address the crew. “This is the Captain. The enemy is firing on our world, and our weapons are dead. I’m planning to fly this ship into the middle of the enemy armada and detonate the quantum-space engines. I want all personal into the life-boats.”  
Nobody replies.  
“That is an order.”  
Turning in her chair Taliea replies, “Cap, no offense but you can screw your order. We’re family and where you go, we go.”  
Wednesday then takes that opportunity to slap me in the face. “If you think I’m spending the rest of my life without you then it was a mistake for us to get married.”  
Rubbing my red cheek and with eyes down I can only mumble “Sorry, my love.”  
“It has been a pleasure serving with all of you,” I say to my crew via the internal comms.  
I then turn to my wife. “My life with you has been the most amazing and loving time of my life. Before you, my life was so lonely. I will love you forever in this life and the next.”  
Wednesday falls into my arms and kisses me, her wings folding around me.  
“Taliea, set course for the middle of the enemy armada fleet,” I say. “And launch the disaster probe, send it to our nearest outpost. Make sure it has a copy of what we are seeing now”  
“Aye Cap.”  
The ship shudders as the probe launches out into space. Once away from the ship the probe opens a vortex and disappears into a Quantum-space.  
“Engineering, I want you to transfer as much power as you can to the shields.”  
“I can only give you sixty per cent on the shields, Captain,” replies the Chief Engineer.  
“Do your best. Taliea, I need you to get us moving.”  
“And we’re moving,” Taliea smiles as she manoeuvres the ship towards the armada.

The black ship moves towards the enemy fleet, rocking from side to side as the plasma weapons from the other ships strike.  
“Shields at fifty per cent and falling,” reports Pugsley.  
“Chief, is there any more power we can transfer to the shields?” I ask into the comms.  
“All the power that we have is going to the engines, shields, lights, life support, and the artificial gravity generators”.  
“Well we don’t need life support, turn the lights, and artificial gravity generators down to minimum and transfer all that power to the shields”.  
“Aye Cap”.

After what feels like an eternity the ship makes it to the co-ordinates.

Holding my wife one last time, I tell my crew, “We may not destroy them all but they will pay for what they have done to our Home-World. We will show them we will not surrender or retreat, Computer, detonate the quantum-space drive.”


	6. Chapter 6

The ship twists and crumples as the quantum-space engines warps the space within the ship.  
In a bright yellow light, the ship explodes destroying three quarters of the human fleet.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you may have noted that some of the names are from The Addams Family. I did watch the 60s TV-show as I was writing some of this.  
> Sue me, I love the Addams Family.


End file.
